I Got You
by Cheye13
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been dating for a couple of years. But Ron wants a more permanent relationship with her. He just doesn't know how to pop the question. Then, one day, he's listening to the radio and it picks up a muggle station. full summary inside.


**I Got You **by Madeline S.

Summary: Ron and Hermione have been dating for a couple of years. But Ron wants a more permanent relationship with her. He just doesn't know how to pop the question. Then one day, he's listening to the radio and it picks up a muggle station. Interested, he listens to the song. And and idea for his proposal to Hermione forms. . . .

Story:

Ron and Hermione had been going out for two years and three months. They loved being in each other's company, whether they were talking or just holding each other staring into the fire. When their dates were over, Ron wanted anything but to say good night.

Ron was nineteen years old, almost twenty, and so was Hermione. They had started dating right after their graduation. On their graduation day, Fred and George made an announcement, too. They were getting married to their seven-month girlfriends, Angelina and Alicia. And a week later, they did. Five months later, the girls moved in with Fred and George at the Burrow. After their graduation, Harry and Hermione had moved in, so when Angelina and Alicia came to the Burrow, it was kind of crowded. Especially four months later when Angelina and George had twin boys, James and Joey. Even more so when Alicia and Fred had a baby girl, Paige, a month later. Then, the day after Ginny graduated, Harry proposed to her. He had decided that she would no longer be in danger, seeing as he had defeated Voldemort in his seventh year. Three months later, he and Ginny got married. Nine months later, they had a beautiful baby girl, Samantha, Sam for short. By that time, Joey had begun to talk, but still cried very often. Bill and Fluer had gotten married and returned to Egypt so Bill could continue his work and feed his wife and three-year-old daughter Jasmine. Charlie had married a girl named Jane he had met in Romania and both remained there, taming dragons and earning money to support themselves and their year-old son Jason. Percy had lost contact with his family. Though some family members were missing, the Burrow was still a crying, shouting, rushing, and very crowded place, housing fourteen people.

Guess what. Ron couldn't take it. He took the money he had earned from his job at the Ministry and bought a small cottage down the road from the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley thought it was perfect because Harry and Ginny wanted to share a room like the other married couples, but Hermione was rooming with Ginny at the time. And Hermione didn't want to share a room with the both of them. So Hermione moved into Ron's room when he moved out.

But she didn't spend every night there. She spent some nights with Ron at his cottage.

**sSs**

No one could deny that Ron and Hermione had a serious relationship. They were going on dates almost every night. But still, Ron wanted more time with her.

For his twentieth birthday, he and Hermione spent the entire day together. And they spent a great deal of that day walking on the beach, hand-in-hand, and just talking. Hermione spent the night and in the morning, they walked back to the Burrow together.

When they walked through the door, they were bombarded with toddlers. The boys had begun to talk and were quite good at it. Paige was learning from them, but still had a ways to go.

"Uncle Won! Uncle Won!" chorused James and Joey.

"Woncle Wom!" chanted Paige, trying to mimic the boys.

"Aunt Miney!" said all three together.

"Hey there, missy!" said Ron as he bent down and picked up Paige. He tickled her and she giggled. Harry and Ginny walked in. Ginny was holding Sam on her hip. Ron put Paige down and went over to them.

"Nice to see you, mate," Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded in response.

"And how's my sis?"

"Fine," responded Ginny as she gave her big brother a hug.

"And who's this?" Ron asked, pretending to have seen Sam for the first time. "Hi-hi Sam!" he said as he relieved his sister of her burden. With Sam at his hip, he walked into the kitchen and found his mother sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Hi, Mum."

"Good morning, dear! Have you had breakfast?"

"Yes, Mum," said Ron holding out a hand to restrain her. "Hermione is a great cook."

"Oh, so _that's _why neither of you came in last night. Anyways, we're going to celebrate your birthday tonight since we let Hermione have you all yesterday. Why don't you hang around? You can play with the kids or have a game of Quidditch. How about it?"

"Sounds great, Mum."

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Ginny started a game of Quidditch. That night, everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Ron and ate Mrs. Weasley's delicious homemade cake. Hermione went to bed a lot earlier than everyone else. When Ron was about to head home, and all the others went to bed, Ron climbed the stairs to his old room and cautiously opened the door. He silently walked into the room and saw Hermione on the bed. She was sound asleep. He went and kneeled down next to her bed and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I love you, sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Mmm," Hermione mumbled as she rolled over.

Ron took another look at her sleeping form and wished he could stay there forever, just watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful. Her brown, curly hair was spread across her pillow, flowing away from her face. Her baby blue pajamas set off her perfect skin tone and flawless skin. Her face was calm and peaceful, yet radiant. She was gorgeous.

But he knew he had to go. He kissed her once more and slipped down the stairs. Back to his cottage he went.

**sSs**

It was a week after Ron's birthday, and Hermione's would be the next day. Ron knew the perfect gift, he just didn't know how to give it to her. He was going to propose.

Ron was making himself breakfast and listening to the radio. He sat down at the table and the radio got fuzzy. Ron reached for the dial, but a new voice came on and said, "Now for 'I Got You' from Craig Morgan." Interested, Ron decided to listen to the song.

_I've had big dreams_

_Come true and I believe in angels_

_Although I can't see them_

_They're watchin' over_

_everything I do_

_Ain't no easy street_

_'Round the bend in my road_

_No pot of gold_

_At the end of my rainbow_

_But I don't mind_

_'Cause, baby, I got you_

_The rain_

_Keeps flowers from dyin'_

_The sun_

_Lights the world when it shines_

_The midnight sky_

_Has a blanket of stars and the moon_

_And, baby, I got you_

_I can't imagine_

_One day without you in it _

_Life alone_

_Just wouldn't be worth livin'_

_Love would be_

_A wish that never came true_

_Lord knows_

_I got more than I deserve_

_But I don't question_

_My prayers have been answered_

_I did somethin' right_

_'Cause, baby, I got you_

_The rain_

_Keeps flowers from dyin'_

_The sun_

_Lights the world when it shines_

_The midnight sky_

_Has a blanket of stars and the moon_

_And, baby, I got you_

_Oh, the rain_

_Keeps flowers from dyin'_

_The sun_

_Lights the world when it shines_

_The midnight sky_

_Has a blanket of stars and the moon_

_And, baby, I got you_

_Keeps flowers from dyin'_

_The sun_

_Lights the world when it shines_

_The midnight sky_

_Has a blanket of stars and the moon_

_And, baby, I got you_

_Yeah, oh_

_And, baby, I got you_

The voice came back on the radio. "That was 'I Got You' from Craig Morgan. People keep asking me to announce the CD it's on over the radio. The CD's called called 'My Kind of Livin' and it's track two."

Ron jumped up and turned off the radio. Inside his head, something clicked. That was it! It was perfect! That's how he would do it!

**sSs**

They next day, Ron jogged over to the Burrow. It was Hermione's big day. Her twentieth birthday, and the day Ron would propose to her.

At the Burrow, all the Weasleys had a party. They ate and danced. At the end of the party, everyone sang "Happy Birthday" and ate another one of Mrs. Weasley's homemade birthday cakes. Then Ron took her back to his house.

He sat her down on his couch and spoke to her.

"Honey, I want you to listen to something, and then I have a very, very important question to ask you."

Ron went into his room and found the CD he had bought the day before. He went back into the living room and put the CD into the stereo.

"Alright, I want you to listen to this song and imagine it's me singing this to you. Kay, baby?"

Hermione nodded and Ron pushed the play button on the stereo. He sat down next to her and watched her facial expressions. He could almost see her mind working.

**Hermione's POV**

_I've had big dreams_

_Come true . . ._

Being Harry Potter's best friend would definitely count as a big dream. It came true, too.

_. . . and I believe in angels_

_Although I can't see them_

_They're watchin' over_

_everything I do_

I would have to ask him about that one. Question number one.

_Ain't no easy street_

_'Round the bend in my road_

_No pot of gold_

_At the end of my rainbow_

The Weasleys had definitely _not _been one of the richer families in Britain.

_But I don't mind_

_'Cause, baby, I got you_

It had always bothered Ron, being poor. And although Ron and I are together, I'm not exactly his yet. Questions numbers two and three.

Ron could see Hermione still thinking throughout the song. When it was over, he got up and turned off the stereo. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"So, what'd you think?"

" Three questions. One: Who are your angels?"

"I only really have one angel. You."

"But it said you can't see them."

"Well, I couldn't really see you until our fourth year when I realized that you were actually a girl."

"Ignoring that and moving on to question number two. I thought it always bothered you that you were poor."

"It never really bothered me _that_ much. I just wanted to complain."

"Ah. And for the third and final question: I know were going out and everything, but technically, I'm not really yours yet."

"'Mione, you're a genius. I knew you would figure that out. That's exactly why I wanted you to listen to the song." He crossed the room in swift footsteps and knelt in front of her. He pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket.

"I _want_ you to be mine. Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped and brought her hands to her mouth. The ring was a carved, diamond heart, embedded in a golden band. Simple, yet so elegant and beautiful.

"Oh, yes Ron! Of course!"

She threw her arms around his neck and he tossed the ring on the couch. He picked her up and twirled her around.

Hermione spent the night. In the morning, it was settled. Hermione would move in the next day and the wedding would be six months later.

The couple walked to the Burrow and told everyone their news and plans. Everyone congratulated them and admired Hermione's ring.

Ron and Hermione were married in a small chapel. Only the Weasleys, Potters, and Grangers were invited. Now all the Weasleys were married.

Epilogue

Ron and Hermione were very happy together. Hermione moved in with Ron successfully. Her room at the Burrow was quickly taken by Paige who gratefully moved out of the boys' room. When Sam was old enough, she roomed with Paige.

A year after their marriage, Hermione and Ron had a baby girl. They named her Valerie. Two years later, they had twins, a boy and a girl. The first thing she said after they were born was, "I guess twins run in the family." After getting permission from Harry, they named them James and Lily. Since there were two Jameses in the family, when the family was together, they would call George and Angelina's son Jimmy.

Many good times were shared between the Weasleys and the Potters. Molly and Arthur's grandchildren all grew up, got married, and had children of their own. And the famous Weasley, Potter, and Granger hair all got passed down though the generations.

**The End**

**A/N note: **I have some things to talk about, so I'll write a list. Any girl in my family would tell you I'm good at lists. 1) names/dedications 2)name meanings 3)timing 4) song

Names/Dedications

1) Ron and Hermione's daughter, Valerie – She's my aunt. I call her Tia because she teaches me some Spanish. She's my closest aunt and I dedicate this story to her because she kept pushing me to write.

2)Fred and Alicia's daughter, Paige – She was my best friend before I moved. Now she's my "long-distance best friend". I like to say she's my sister. Because we are! (Not through blood) This story is dedicated to her because she thinks I'll be a famous writer someday.

3)George and Angelina's sons, James and Joey – They're Paige's little brothers. This story is dedicated to them because they're just soooooooooo cute and James is another Harry Potter nut, even though he's almost five, so when he starts to read, he'll want to read my stories.

Name meanings

1) Ginny and Harry's daughter, Sam(antha) – It means listener.

2) Bill and Fluer's daughter, Jasmine – Since Fluer means flower in French, it seemed only fitting that her daughter have a flower name.

3) Charlie and Jane's son, Jason – Jane means God's gracious gift, and Jason means God is my savior. (I totally did that on accident. I didn't look up the names until after writing the story.)

4)Lily means blossoming flower, and James means supplanter (thought you'd like to know).

Timing:

I probably squeezed the time on the relationships a lot, but I had to make all fit in two years (Harry, Ron and Hermione's graduation to Ron and Hermione's twentieth birthdays).

The song:

The song _is_ actually called "I Got You", _is_ actually on the CD "My Kind of Livin'",_ is_ actually track two, and _is_ actually sung by Craig Morgan.

Please read and review. I really will try to respond.


End file.
